


Access Coat

by AR18IS



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Time Skips, resolved sleep deprivation, smell fixation, this assumes Kusanagi has an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR18IS/pseuds/AR18IS
Summary: Takes place around the Another arc





	Access Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around the Another arc

Ai swooped down, right at the defeated Knight of Hanoi, entangling him and lifting him up.  
Playmaker was about to ask him one last time to give his information freely when his pained scream stopped him. His avatar fragmenting into tiny remnants of data the Knight was forcefully logged out, leaving both Ai and Playmaker without the necessary information to call their mission a success.  
Ai hadn't been quick enough to devour the Knight in time and retreated into the duel disk, cursing at their loss. Playmaker announced his logout to Kusanagi before doing so, falling backwards against the wall of the login room as soon as he had, exhausted. After a brief moment of catching his strength he pushed himself forward, opening the door to Kusanagi's truck with a sigh. Kusanagi turned in his chair, jumped up to catch him and made him sit down.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just a bit tired."  
Kusanagi knew he was lying. 'Just a bit tired' didn't cut it. Yusaku looked like he hadn't slept well in weeks. With their current routine of looking for information on Hanoi and with his regular duels Kusanagi knew that was probably the case.   
Yusaku took off his duel disk, the obnoxious AI inside rambling about their duel to a very patient Kusanagi. Yusaku toned out the noise and closed his tired eyes, leaning backwards against the comfy chair.  
He felt like only a few moments had passed when Kusanagi woke him up, lightly shaking him by the shoulders.   
"I drove you home. You should head up and get some proper sleep."  
Yusaku doubted he was going to fall asleep again once he was home, or sleep well for that matter. Sleep only came to him rarely these days, most times he was woken up by nightmares.   
He yawned and got up, almost dropping Kusanagi's coat he had been covered with. He caught it, held it in his hand for a second like he was pondering something, then put it over the back of his chair.  
"Thank you. See you later."  
He passed him and went to open the backdoor of the truck. Kusanagi called him back and held out his duel disk.  
"You forgot Ai."  
Yusaku eyed his duel disk in disdain, the Ignis inside quiet for once. He would need it in case another Knight of Hanoi appeared but the Ignis had the annoying habit of rarely being quiet. Turning off the speaker each time was tiring. He wondered why he didn't shut it off completely. At least right now Ai was quiet, which was probably thanks to Kusanagi. He looked up from the duel disk.  
"I wanted to leave it with you today, if that's okay. I'll get it when I need it. Currently whenever a Knight appears they stick around looking for me. They will wait for me to log in."  
Kusanagi nodded. Recently the Knights of Hanoi seemed to be looking for Playmaker specifically, sometimes packs of them would go on a search in Link Vrains, targeting duelists with old school duel disks. They were definitely looking for him. Kusanagi knew that if Playmaker lost he would be infected with their virus, just like the other unfortunate duelists had been. That would probably mean the end of their mission to uncover more facts about the incident that had affected them both.   
Instead of letting the mood set Kusanagi was quick to grin as he made up another reason in Yusaku's stead.   
"Ah, you want us to bond, huh? Spending more time with this little guy might not be such a bad idea."  
Kusanagi sat down at his screen again, putting down Ai next to the keyboard. Yusaku nodded and was about to open the backdoor.  
"At least it'll be company."  
The way he had said this made Yusaku stop with his hand on the doorhandle. Looking back Kusanagi sat with his arms crossed, studying his screen listing Link Vrains news updates as they appeared. His expression was unreadable but he had sounded lonely. When he noticed Yusaku hadn't yet left he turned to him and smiled.  
"What? Changed your mind?"  
"No. Good night."  
Yusaku got out, heading to the front door of his house he took out his key. He looked back. Kusanagi also had to use the backdoor to get to the driver's seat but it seemed like he wasn't going to leave just yet.   
He entered his apartment and was greeted by Roboppy. Lazily he threw off his shoes and let himself fall onto his bed. He could still faintly smell Kusanagi's coat on his clothes. He pulled up his shirt to take in more of the lingering smell and was asleep within seconds.  
  
Naoki was pestering him again, half walking, half jogging after him, rambling at him about Playmaker's latest appearance and his duels in Link Vrains. There were many details he got wrong, greatly exaggerating Playmaker's dealt damage and number of turns. If Yusaku had cared for it at all he would have called him his number one fan. Since he didn't Naoki was calling himself that at each opportunity he got.   
When Yusaku spotted Kusanagi's truck rounding the corner he stopped walking and abruptly turned to Naoki, making him almost crash into him.  
"Sorry, gotta go now."  
Not waiting for an answer he ran to meet up with Kusanagi, Naoki yelling something he didn't care for behind him.  
He got in the passenger seat, Kusanagi and Ai greeting him. He put on the duel disk out of habit and fastened his seat belts.   
"You don't have to hurry, Yusaku. Hanoi are still quiet."  
"Right."  
Kusanagi handed him a bottle of soda.   
"Looks like Yusaku was just aching to see you."   
Yusaku only threw Ai an angry stare, then took a few sips and put the bottle back behind the seat. He didn't comment on Ai. Neither did Kusanagi who started the engine and checked his mirrors before driving off, although there was a faint smile on his lips.  
Ai thankfully didn't continue talking and, seeing as how Yusaku had reacted, retreated into the duel disk. Apparently after their time together at least something had stuck. Ai had been right, though. Yusaku had felt happy seeing that familiar truck drive by, he had wanted to see Kusanagi as soon as possible.   
He glanced at him, his eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel, relaxed. As far as Yusaku could tell he didn't seem to have taken Ai's comment seriously. Compared to him Yusaku felt stiff. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable.   
"Will you stay at the plaza again today?"  
"Nah, I thought about heading down to Stardust Road today. A bit more relaxing on a day like this."  
"I see."  
They drove on in silence. They both weren't keen on small talk but today Yusaku didn't enjoy the silence like he usually did. He wanted to hear Kusanagi talk more.  
Ai shot out of his duel disk with a yelp, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Hanoi! Hanoi have appeared!"  
  
Stretching and cracking his neck and knuckles Yusaku yawned, then wiped his eyes. He looked over at Kusanagi typing, eyes focused on lines of code on his screen. Kusanagi looked tired as well, eyes darting from line to line but never opening more than needed.   
"We should take a break. It's almost 4am."  
Kusanagi turned to him, pressing his eyes shut repeatedly against the sudden change in lighting. He yawned and stretched as well.  
"Yeah, I guess so. You wanna eat before we finish for today? I still got some leftover dogs in the fridge."  
Yusaku's stomach felt empty just at the thought of it. He agreed to a quick bite, not wanting to keep Kusanagi and himself up for much longer. They took a quick meal with them to the driver's seat, leaving Ai in the back. Kusanagi drove him home while they ate, Yusaku holding his hotdog up for him so he could take bites while driving.  
The streets were near empty and they soon turned the last corner into Yusaku's street. Yusaku finished his hotdog and looked over at Kusanagi. They had been working almost the entire day, at least he had the following two days off. Yusaku wished they could've spent more time together while not working, and definitely without Ai.   
A bit of hotdog sauce in the corner of Kusanagi's mouth caught his eye. Without thinking he raised his free hand and was about to wipe it off when Kusanagi turned his head, eyes not leaving the road, and caught his finger with his lips.   
A surprised gasp escaped him as Kusanagi's lips and tongue touched his finger.   
Luckily with his reaction Kusanagi realised in time before biting down that it was in fact not his hotdog and jerked his head away, taking a bit of the wheel with him, the truck swaying on the road.  
He recovered, hit the brakes and leaned forward on the wheel with the momentum, burying his head in his arms as the truck came to a stop in the middle of the road.   
Yusaku was pushed forward into his seatbelt from the brake but he immediately pulled back and put a hand on Kusanagi's shoulder as soon as the truck had come to a halt.  
"Are you okay?"  
Kusanagi didn't answer right away, he only started laughing and got up from the wheel, throwing off Yusaku's hand with the motion, his own hands rubbing his tired face. Letting himself fall backwards into his seat with a groan he let his hands fall as well and turned to face Yusaku, grinning and red-faced.   
"No! Of course I'm not! What was that?"  
He wiped at his eyes, all teared-up from laughing and leaned to the side against the truck door, eyeing Yusaku from a somewhat safer distance.  
"I'm sorry. You just had something on your lip."  
Yusaku pointed at his own mouth, Kusanagi following his finger. He licked the opposite side and caught the bit of sauce. Yusaku nodded, then remembered Kusanagi's hotdog.  
"Oh, your coat got dirty."  
Only now did he notice the last bit of hotdog had fallen from his hand and onto Kusanagi's coat on his thigh before the brake. It was a bit smushed now. He picked it up, sauce and grease already soaked into the fabric and held it out to Kusanagi.  
"Sorry. Here!"  
He met Kusanagi's eyes looking up. He looked at Yusaku like he was studying lines of unknown code. For Kusanagi that would've been easier. He had a hard time figuring Yusaku out at the best of times but right now he could've sworn he was flustered. But maybe he just wanted to think that.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
He took the last smushed piece of hotdog from Yusaku's hand and wrapped it in its paper before putting it on the dashboard.   
"Take off your coat!"   
"What?"  
"I want to wash it."  
Kusanagi swallowed. What had gotten into him today? He was fine going laundry on his own and the way Yusaku had blurted that out hadn't been like him. He was definitely flustered. Kusanagi was sure it took one to know one. Looking into Yusaku's face there was no indication, though. He sighed. He was really tired.  
"Nah, I'll wash it myself. It's fine"  
"We almost crashed because of me. I'll have it washed by tomorrow."  
That was the thinnest excuse Yusaku had ever given but Kusanagi didn't want to make the situation even more awkward and wordlessly took off his seatbelt and coat. Yusaku unbuckled, snatched the coat from his hand and turned, opening the passenger door.   
"I'll leave Ai with you again. See you tomorrow."  
Before Kusanagi got to say anything at all Yusaku was already heading to his house at the corner, only a few steps away. Kusanagi was left sitting in his truck, still in the middle of the road, an expression of dull surprise on his face.  
  
He didn't walk faster than usual, didn't lean more into his steps than usual, at least until he had entered his house. Once he had he ran up the stairs, taking three steps at once to get to his bedroom and told Roboppy to do a self scan followed by a shut down before he sat on his bed, holding Kusanagi's stained coat like a prized possession in front of him.  
A bit out of breath he looked at it. He hadn't planned on snatching it but now that he had he was feeling flushed.  
Yusaku pressed his lips together and inched closer, hoping Kusanagi's smell was there somewhere like it had been before. And it was. When he had finally found it he isolated it, ignored all the other unpleasant lingering smells and breathed in deeply, as deeply as he could. He held his breath, not wanting to let it escape, feeling like there would somehow be less of Kusanagi's smell left if he did. He breathed out slowly, occasionally taking in air again to make sure the fragrance was still there. It was getting hard to breathe like this after a while, he could feel something else getting hard as well. When he noticed it he moved away. It hadn't been his intention to use Kusanagi's coat in this way.   
He breathed out with a loud sigh, his mouth slack, feeling light-headed. After catching his breath for a while he realised he was still in his uniform and shoes. He hastily got rid of them and climbed under his sheets in just his underwear, taking the coat with him, putting his arms and legs around it while lying on his side, hugging it tight.   
Sleep. That's what he was going to do. Just sleep. He had slept so well with Kusanagi's lingering smell on his clothes before. And he was tired, too. Sleep would come quickly tonight.  
He snuggled his face into the inside of the coat's neck and shoulder and got comfortable. His mind started drifting off quickly, his thoughts wandering until they arrived back at the truck. The feeling of Kusanagi's lips and tongue resurfaced on Yusaku's finger. It had been short but pleasant. His flushed face afterwards had looked so different, too. Yusaku tried relaxing and clearing his mind but with Kusanagi's lingering smell so close to him the thoughts and feelings replayed in his head, over and over. It was the only thing his mind seemed to want to focus on, ignoring the accident that had almost happened.  
More and more images of Kusanagi filled his thoughts, soon he gave in and accepted them. His flushed face, the look on his face when he asked him for the coat, his lips...   
He realised his thoughts wouldn't let him rest if he didn't take care of his body first. He liked Kusanagi, a lot, but thinking about it it was probably more because of the short adrenaline rush, lack of sleep and currently hugging his coat that he was feeling so out of it and couldn't calm down.   
His hand reached down, pushed down his underwear and reluctantly closed around his erection. He paused. He was still lying on his side with his face in Kusanagi's coat. It really hadn't been his intention. He wanted to move his head away, only for the time it took him to finish.   
It twitched in his hand as he breathed his smell in again. He wasn't moving to turn away and he knew he wasn't going to. Surely afterwards his smell would have the same calming effect on him as before. He took another breath, got on top of Kusanagi's coat while keeping his head down and let himself go.  
  
His moans muffled by Kusanagi's coat he collapsed onto it, muttering his name as if he was there with him. He had ended up wrapping the coat's sleeve around his erection and although he had enjoyed it he was already regretting his decision as his mind became clear again. It would be one more stain to clean.  
Not only that, Kusanagi was still on his mind. He waited for a bit longer, then cursed and pushed himself up. Teetering to the bathroom he took the coat with him, careful not to spill anything on the way, rinsed it in the sink, filled a small tub with water and detergent and let the coat soak while he took a shower. The morning sun was already shining through his window, soon Kusanagi would come to pick him up. The thought of seeing him again so soon after what he had just done was weird. At least for now his body seemed to be satisfied so he let the coat soak for a little longer and went back to bed. He dozed for a few hours before Kusanagi rang.    
  
He wanted to greet him with an upbeat 'good morning' like always but seeing Yusaku's disheveled appearance stopped him right in the middle of it. Yusaku had dozed off with his hair still wet and only put on clothes when he had heard the doorbell. He tried his best to look normal but was failing miserably.  
"Hey! The coat's still wet, but here you go."   
He closed the front door, handing Kusanagi the wet mess of a wrinkled coat he had finished washing in a hurry before heading out. Kusanagi noticed he was avoiding eye contact. After what had happened the night before Kusanagi was unsure how to react now that his greeting had failed. Yusaku passed him and headed for the truck.   
"Are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep at all."  
Yusaku didn't stop walking. Reluctantly Kusanagi followed him and they both got in the truck, Kusanagi straightening his coat as best as he could before hanging it up to dry.  
"You can take a break. I'll handle the lookout for today and we finish the code another time."  
"I'm okay. I want to work with you to get it done."  
Kusanagi had no other way but to accept, seeing as Yusaku was already sitting there all buckled up, stubborn as always, and they headed for one of their usual isolated places close to an overpass. Yusaku noticed the silence.  
"Where's Ai?"  
"Still in the back. Listen, Yusaku. About what happened yesterday,"  
He let his words hang in the air, waiting for Yusaku to pick up on them but he only turned his head to look at him expectantly. Kusanagi caught him eyeing his lips. That was not making it any easier.  
"Your duel disk fell down when I braked but it's not damaged. Ai was a bit shocked, though."  
At least he got one thing out of the way. Yusaku turned to face the street again.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. Good that it's not broken."  
Kusanagi cursed himself. He as the older of the two felt like it was his responsibility to address that weird tension between them but to talk with Yusaku about his feelings for him was something he couldn't imagine doing. If that put their team-up against Hanoi in danger that would be even worse.   
They drove on in silence after that and soon reached their usual place, Kusanagi working the grill for a bit to make breakfast, trying to distract both of them from obvious thoughts lingering between them. After that they got to work, glad about the distraction their work and Ai provided.  
The Ignis was also sensing something off between them but knew better not to address it, instead blabbering on about other random things after complaining about Kusanagi's driving skills until retreating back into the duel disk when nobody showed any interest. Kusanagi had hoped for Ai's assistance, though. Ai's naive way of asking would have helped to break the ice.    
Hanoi had been quiet after the mastermind behind their virus had been taken care of. On one hand they both were glad that was the case but on the other that meant searching for Hanoi became harder again.   
Once they finally took another break Kusanagi went to check on his coat. Yusaku was sure he had managed to wash out the dirt but still, when Kusanagi came out wearing it again and called his name his heart skipped.  
"Say, Yusaku, how much detergent did you use? I think it was a bit too much. There's still a bit of a soapy residue."  
Yusaku just stared at him. Kusanagi tried to break the tension with a lighthearted chuckle.  
"Was it this dirty and smelly that you had to use that much?"  
Yusaku continued staring. Kusanagi sighed. Apparently there was still no way to hold a conversation. He sat down at his screen again, wanting to get back to work.   
Yusaku saw this opportunity quickly getting away. He had waited for Kusanagi to say more, which was why he had kept eye contact, but now he needed to do it himself. He checked on Ai and when he couldn't find any signs he used the small window of Ai not bothering them and turned to Kusanagi.  
"It didn't smell bad. It smelled of you."  
Kusanagi turned in his chair, raising his eyebrows, surprised at Yusaku's choice of words.   
"I liked it. I didn't even want to wash your coat right away. I..."  
He paused with his mouth open and dropped his head. There was no way he could tell him any more than that.   
"Yusaku?"  
Yusaku knit his brow, unsure of what to say and how to continue. Kusanagi inched closer. He was also unsure how to continue but wanting to reassure him he put his hand on his shoulder and leaned down to look at his face. Their eyes met.   
They had been working closely with each other for a long time but this time when they looked at each other they both felt different.   
Before he had any time to make a conscious decision about it his hand already pulled Yusaku closer at the shoulder, his other reaching around his waist to do the same. Yusaku didn't break eye contact and followed his movement in a wordless agreement, putting his knees on Kusanagi's chair he sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around him, finally able to welcome the comfort and closeness.   
  
They held each other close for only a moment until Yusaku slid his hands under Kusanagi's coat and moved to push it off his shoulders, his face buried in Kusanagi's hood, breathing his name onto his neck.  
"Woah woah whoa! Wait a second!"  
Kusanagi caught his hands and pushed him up to face him, becoming aware of their situation.   
"What? Wasn't this what we were gonna do?"  
Kusanagi looked up into his serious eyes. Just a second earlier he hadn't looked so sure of himself but he seemed determined now.   
"What? Right now? Here? With..."  
Remembering they weren't alone both turned their heads to look for signs of Ai. Luckily there weren't any. Relieved they turned back but being reminded of Ai able to shoot out of the duel disk at any second had even Yusaku cautious now. Awkwardly he got off Kusanagi's lap.  
"So, what now?"  
Kusanagi stood up as well.  
"How about we leave Ai here and go to my place?"  
  
It was already dark when they were walking to Kusanagi's apartment. Yusaku looked up into the chilly night sky, stopping in his tracks to try and make out stars despite the city lights. The air was refreshing after almost a whole day spent sitting in Kusanagi's truck. He yawned and stretched off his tiredness, then caught up with Kusanagi waiting for him a few steps ahead.   
"I didn't know you lived close by. You always drive me home when we're here, too. What a detour!"  
Kusanagi chuckled.   
"Nah, sometimes I get groceries on the way back. And I like driving you home."  
"Still, I never knew."  
Kusanagi caught Yusaku's rare smile as he looked up at him.   
"Thanks."  
  
Kusanagi's apartment was small, most of the space of the one room he had was taken up by lined-up shelves of various spare computer parts and books, stacked from floor to ceiling. The actual living space didn't look much like one, only a few scattered clothes indicating that someone might be living there. A knee-high table in the middle of the room could be folded to make space for a futon he kept rolled-up in the corner. Kusanagi spent most of his time away from home and it showed. He sometimes didn't go home to sleep at all.   
"What do you want to drink?"  
Kusanagi was picking up his laundry on the way to the kitchen while Yusaku checked out his books. Most of them were on coding and programming. He picked one that looked well studied and thumbed through it, checking out Kusanagi's notes on additional papers between pages.   
"Anything's fine."  
When he heard Kusanagi come back to put down two cups of cinnamon hot chocolate on the table he left the book and joined him. Sitting on small pillows on the plain wooden floor they blew on their drink while Yusaku looked at Kusanagi's room from a different angle. Between all the spare parts a small tin figure of an athlete and what looked like a rolled-up poster caught his eye.   
"If you want to I could lend you that book. I know you're already way ahead of me but it should still be interesting enough."  
"Really? I'll check it out then."  
Yusaku took a sip. He hadn't really noticed it before but the room was cold. The hot chocolate worked quickly and warmed him back up. He looked over his cup at Kusanagi who must have read his thoughts.  
"I'm not here too much, I never bother keeping this place heated. Usually a hot chocolate before bed is enough."  
Kusanagi stared into his cup. It was late and he was still tired from the night before. Even though he had managed to sleep a little the accident that had almost happened had kept him awake for a bit, not to mention what had almost caused it. He and Yusaku hadn't tried anything after leaving the truck but the tension between them seemed gone at least. There was one thing still, though. Yusaku didn't look quite as tired as before but still a bit disheveled like when he had picked him up. He was still curious about that.   
"Say, Yusaku, when I came to pick you up in the morning..."  
Yusaku's eyes widened slightly and he looked away, making Kusanagi even more curious. After a while Yusaku shook his head, deciding that telling Kusanagi really was impossible. He got up.  
"I'm going to take a shower. Do you have a shirt I can wear?"  
"Sure!"  
A little disappointed Kusanagi got up as well and handed Yusaku a towel and shirt before showing him the shower.  
  
"I can offer you a spare pillow but I only have one blanket for the futon, is that okay? Won't be too warm hopefully."  
Yusaku was already cold after the shower, the water only reaching lukewarm temperatures at night and the room already as cold as it was. He was only wearing Kusanagi's shirt and his underwear to bed. He didn't object. Kusanagi seemed used to it wearing the same and didn't pull the blanket higher than up to his belly while Yusaku pulled his pillow down a bit to pull the shared blanket up to his chin. He closed his eyes.   
With Kusanagi not using his apartment much it didn't smell of him either, only of what he stored there, of books and tech. His futon didn't much, either. Yusaku wondered if he had just recently washed it. He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. Kusanagi was lying on his back. He inched closer. A faint smell. He waited for a bit, then moved closer again but this time his hand hit Kusanagi's. He froze. He decided he was just going to pretend to be moving in his sleep. After all, Kusanagi had looked tired and he himself was as well. He kept his hand where it was lying against Kusanagi's and closed his eyes again, he was close enough now to be comforted by Kusanagi's smell. After a moment he heard Kusanagi turn his head. He was sure he had turned towards him but unsure if he was already sleeping or not. He wanted to know. With his pillow pulled down he had to shift his head and look up to be sure. He did, looking into Kusanagi's eyes. A bit surprised he moved his hand away. Kusanagi turned onto his side as well to face him.   
He had noticed how close Yusaku had moved, with the blanket pulled up to his chin like this. His hand had been cold against his. Figuring he was probably still cold even under a shared blanket he moved closer and pulled him into a hug.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah."  
It was and at the same time it wasn't. He was right up to Kusanagi's chest. Yusaku thought back to the night before, deeply regretting his decision now. His mind had already linked Kusanagi's smell to sexual pleasure and with the shared hug on Kusanagi's lap their feelings for one another had been confirmed. It was easy to imagine something now, again Yusaku found Kusanagi not having the usual calming effect on him. Kusanagi noticed it, too. Yusaku propped himself up.  
"Ah, Yusaku?"  
"Yeah, I'll go to the bathroom."  
Kusanagi made room as Yusaku got on his knees but sat up as well.  
"Wait!"   
Yusaku did. He sat back on his feet. Kusanagi had blurted that out a bit more unsure of himself as he had hoped. He got closer, facing Yusaku and reached out a hand to touch his face. He wanted to say something but before he could Yusaku closed the gap between them, awkwardly pressing his lips onto his. He immediately broke their kiss again but Kusanagi's hand pulled him back, their mouths opening to their kiss this time.   
Remembering the truck Yusaku got back into a kneeling position over Kusanagi, sliding off his now annoying underwear over one leg and tucked on Kusanagi's to make him do the same before he sat on his lap, not breaking their kiss this time. Moving against one another while they pulled each other close their sloppy kisses were soon broken up by moans. When Kusanagi brought one hand down and closed it around both of them Yusaku gasped and had to break their kiss after all. Leaning his forehead onto his shoulder he was breathing in his smell, Kusanagi's breath and kisses at his ear, his other hand holding him steady. Soon his breathing changed and with it catching in his throat he pulled Kusanagi close, quivering. Kusanagi didn't stop but he was close as well and with Yusaku moaning his name onto his neck and the added lubricant he didn't last much longer.   
Catching their breath they stayed like this a while before they took off their dirtied shirts, using parts of them to clean themselves. When Kusanagi wiped his hand on his shirt Yusaku couldn't help but breathe a chuckle.      
"What? Reminded of my coat?"  
Yusaku's head shot up to face him but to his relief Kusanagi's expression was a calm and loving smile.   
"Thought as much."  
He tossed the shirt aside and pulled him down with him and into another kiss, this one already more experienced.   
  
When they parted and Yusaku put his head on Kusanagi's chest he hugged him tight. He remembered what he wanted to tell him earlier and did so, but there was no reply. When Kusanagi shifted to look at him Yusaku was already fast asleep. Breathing a smile he kissed his hair. There would be enough time to tell him after a good night's sleep.


End file.
